The Descendants of the Legends
by Kisaka Kyoshiro
Summary: The descendants of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, with help from some new allies, must learn to harness the elemental power within them and kill their ancestors' old foe.
1. Prologue

Long ago, in the Konoha Village. There lived four great ninjas: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hanzo Hattori. These ninjas were famous across the land as masters of their art. Yet skilled as they are, they couldn't stop the samurai lords of the plains region from finally finding them after a millennia of searching. This began a war that could have lasted centuries. But, a greater enemy rose to interrupt them.

The Elemental Oni, the greatest demon to ever walk the earth. A demon with the power to control the very elements. The ninja and the samurai decided to form an alliance so they could fight together to kill the Oni. The four great ninjas of Konoha Village were sent to eliminate this enemy. They were joined by the three most powerful samurai: Kimihiro Yamato, Cain Mihan and Hino Mutsumura. The warrior fought on and on with the demon, but it always ended in stalemate.

In the end, they decided that the only way to win was to seal the demon inside themselves, possibly dying in the process. In the next encounter with the demon, Sasuke cast the sealing jutsu… and all was silent. Hours past, then a day, before the rest of the ninja and samurai heard anything of the battle.

The warriors survived, but they all knew that their time on this earth was limited. They all returned to their villages, but after no more than a month, they all died. Everyone mourned, but they were glad that the battle was over.

But it wasn't.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, the demon energy did not die. It just silently floated invisibly around the homes of the fallen warriors, waiting for the perfect heirs for the immense power that was left untapped…

-To Be Continued…

Author's notes:

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so if you review, please use constructive criticism. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for the story itself (ideas for the storyline, characters, etc.) feel free to give them to me in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

_60 years after the death of the Oni_

Haku finally woke up after putting his alarm clock on sleep for about the 10th time. He was aching all over from passing his chunin test yesterday. Actually, he passed his small village's version of a chunin test, but he was hoping that it would be enough for the Hokage of Konoha Village. He was his village's hope for the future, 14 years old and now a chunin.

Getting up from his bed, he heard his mom screaming something. He got closer to his door to try and get what she was screaming to him.

"Haku Uchiha, get down here this instant or there will be no breakfast for you this morning"

That woke up Haku from his daze faster than pouring water on his head. He rushed to his closet and grab his clothes and put them on while running downstairs. Before his mother could say anything, he had already sat down and started eating like a madman.

His mother sighed "You should learn to get up earlier if you want to be a great ninja"

Haku just shrugged and continued eating. The way he saw it, he'd learn how to get up early when he was actually accepted as a Konoha chunin.

He looked up a the clock. 10 am. Wasn't the meeting with the Hokage at noon? Wasn't there at least an hour of walking to get to Konoha from his house. All this was floating in his mind when he came upon a conclusion.

"I'm going to be late!"

He hadn't even pack the rest of his clothes and equipment! "Oh no, if I'm late, what will be the Hokage impression of me!" Haku rushed upstairs, with the sound of his mother saying "You should have gotten up earlier Haku".

He started grabbing his things while mentally cataloguing them. "10 normal shurikens, check. One windmill shuriken, check. Left forearm bracer with steel claws attached, check. Clothes, combat and non-combat, check".

Packing all these things into his bag, he ran downstairs and headed for the door. He was stopped by his grand-father.

"Haku, you're forgetting something".

Haku took a moment to think about it. Shurikens, bracer, clothes, everything seemed to be in order.

"I've got everything grandpa, all my equipment is accounted for."

"What about your great grand-father's sword, did you pack that Haku?"

Haku was suddenly panicking. His great grand-father's sword! It was the sword that his great grand-father used to fight and kill the Oni so long ago. It was almost as precious to him as his own life. How could it have slipped his mind!

His grandpa only smiled. "Luckily I thought of it for you." His grandpa took out a sheathed sword from the closet. It was of the western style, with a wide straight blade and triangular point, and the blade itself was about a meter long. He also took a small coin shaped talisman from the sword belt small pocket.

"This talisman was brought back by your great grand-father, Sasuke Uchiha, from the battle with the Oni that later cost him his life." "Before dying, he said that to a select ancestor of his, his sword would unlock the great power within the talisman." "Since then, the first chunin of each generation was given this sword and talisman, in hopes of being the one."

Grateful for this gift, Haku strapped the sword over his shoulder and put the talisman back in its pocket. He gave his grandpa one last handshake, shouted good bye to the rest of his family, and ran out the door.

While running through the forest on his way to Konoha Village, he thought to himself.

"I have a feeling that this is the start of a great adventure."

-To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2

_An hour and a half later_

Haku finally got to the village gates after running non-stop. He stopped to catch his breath, but then realised that he might still be late. He started running again, bumping a couple of people on his way through the streets.

When he got there, he realised that he was the last one to arrive. But at least he wasn't late. Now, while catching his breath for real this time, he was looking at his competition.

There were seven other applicants, three boys and four girls. To him, only two of the guys and one of the girls looked like they could be real competition. The other four seemed to be wimps not even worth their chunin title. He decided to go meet his "real" competition.

Haku went over to the guy closest to him. The guy was slightly shorter than him, but Haku had learned the hard way that size doesn't matter. He could also see that the boy was about his age.

"Hi, my name is Haku Uchiha, what's yours?", Haku said cheerfully.

"My name is Iruka Uzumaki."

Haku found that Iruka's tone of voice sounded very lazy, so he guessed that Iruka might be a slacker. "He should be easy to defeat", Haku thought to himself.

"Do you mind going away now, I want to take a nap", Iruka added.

Haku decided to leave him be and go see that strong-looking girl. She was the only one already dressed in her combat attire. From what he could see, she was an expert with knives because she about twenty sheathed kunais strapped to her clothes here and there. She probably saw him looking at her because she walked up to him and said.

"Good day, you must be Haku." "My name is Sora Haruno."

This caught Haku completely off guard. He was expecting her to be a very serious person, but here she is casually introducing herself to him. He decided he might as well make one friend out of all these other chunin. So he began talking to her about himself and asking about her.

He pointed to her kunais. "You like knives a lot, don't you?"

She laughed nervously. "It's that obvious isn't it."

"Well, it's because the first weapon my parents ever gave me were my great grandmother's two combat kunai." She pointed to the two large kunai sheathed on her thighs.

Haku took out his sword. "This is my great grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha's, sword, he used it during the battle with the Elemental Oni."

"Really?" "My great grandmother, Sakura Haruno, also took part in that battle..

Haku was taken aback. He never expected to meet another descendant of those famous heroes. He decided to change the subject and ask her about the last worthy-looking adversary.

She looked surprised. "You mean that guy over there with the kusari-gama?" "I think his name is Zabuza Hattori."

"Yeah, that guy." "Is he any good with that kusari-gama?"

"From what I hear, yes." She said. "I also heard that he's insane, and that he killed his own family."

Haku looked at that boy intently. No hints of insanity yet, but he may just be in a calm phase. Suddenly, a ninja appeared in the middle of the chunin. He was carrying a scroll and was preparing to read its contents to them.

"To truly test the mettle of the applicants to the Konoha rank of chunin, the Hokage has organized set of matches between you all." "You have each been assigned a room in the inn outside the arena, and you will find a scroll with opponent's name and the hour of your match waiting for you in your room."

Everyone disbanded and went directly to their rooms.When Haku walked into his room, the first thing he did was see who he was fighting.

""Mika Hasawa", looks like I'll be facing one of the weaker ones."

He wasn't sure if he should be happy or not. "Either way", he thought to himself. "I should get some sleep so I'm in top shape for tomorrow." So he did just that, jumped onto his bed and went to sleep.

-To Be Continued…

Author Notes:

To everyone who doesn't know what a kusari-gama is, it's a sickle attached to a long chain (for watchers of Inuyasha, that's the kind of weapon that Kohaku uses).


	4. Chapter 3

_The next morning_

Haku woke up quite early next morning, deciding to take his mom's advice. He went down into the dining hall, wondering if they served breakfast at 6:00 am. He was surprised to see Iruka sitting down eating his breakfast, expecting him to be still sleeping. He decided to investigate.

"What are you doing up? I thought you would still be sleeping at this hour."

"My match is the first one, at 8 am. I wanted to get to know the kind of ground there is in the arena and maybe get some practice on some training dummies before my match."

Haku was surprised to hear this. Iruka had seemed like a lazy ninja, but it seems that it's his way of throwing people off.

"Seems I underestimated you."

Iruka shrugged. "Happens all the time."

"How about you and me spar, Iruka, just to see if we're both ready for our matches"

"Sounds good to me."

They both changed into their combat attire and picked up their equipment. While they walked, they commented on how some of the applicants looked pathetic and shared their predictions of who will win.

When they entered, they suddenly stopped talking. They were now opponents, and were treating each other as such. Each had a cloth covering their weapons, so now they drew their weapons. Haku naturally drew his great grandfather's sword and put his claw bracer on, but what Iruka drew was unusual to Haku. Iruka pulled two 3 ¼ feet long poles, one of them with a small blade at one end, and joined them into a 6 ½ feet long spear. Iruka also pulled out a small round shield and attached it to his left forearm.

"A spear, unusual for a ninja isn't it"

"Not if your family has made it their specialty for three generation."

They both got into their fighting stance, and the battle begun. Haku tried to seize victory by rushing right up to Iruka and placing his sword to the his opponent's neck. But, he hadn't expected Iruka to be as proficient with his spear as he was. Every time Haku made an advance, Iruka would simply force him to defend with well-placed thrust or two.

This battle seemed like it would end as a stalemate, when suddenly, Haku felt something hit his left arm hard. When he looked up, he saw that Iruka had thrown his shield. Haku finally saw an opening. When Iruka pulls back his arm to throw his shield, Haku planned to rush him. Either he'll get hit by the shield, or he'll get close enough to put his claws to Iruka's neck and win this sparring match.

So he waited. Iruka finally got tired of waiting for Haku to attack, and decided to throw his shield again. Haku saw his opening and ran as fast as he could. Iruka saw the ploy too late, and had to submit. Both were out of breath at this point, so when Iruka dropped his spear to show that he submitted, both just laid on the ground and caught their breath. After that, they both laughed at how exciting that match was.

"I didn't expect you to see the gap in my technique so soon, Haku."

"Neither did I, but after that hard hit to my left arm, my mind kind of looked for any opening so I could avoid further hits."

They both got up, and since it was almost time for the first match, Haku went and had a seat so he could watch it.

The matches were pretty dull. All the people Haku expected to win did, including himself. The rest were all had to be carried out of the arena because they were knocked out by their opponents. After that, thewinners found themselves sitting in a waiting room, waiting for the Hokage's attendant to tell them to come in.

Four chunin: Haku Uchiha, Sora Haruno, Iruka Uzumaki and Zabuza Hattori. Their destinies were intertwined, and it was finally time for them to meet.

-To Be Continued…


End file.
